


See you in Hell

by AmityXZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Angel/Demon Relationship, Death, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Heaven & Hell, Help, Inspired by Music, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Lols, M/M, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sapnap Has Fire Powers (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityXZ/pseuds/AmityXZ
Summary: Hi lol I don't know what to put here but let's explain a few thingIn this universe you are either born as a demon or a angel.You will most likely become like your parents a demon or a angel. But some time you can become the opposite. You will need to understand that to understand some back stories.The Nether is sort off hellAnd just imagine the end but lighter as heaven.The thing is that demons hates all angels and most kids a just think so, but what is we can be friends?[This chapter will only be about rolls and ect so if you want you can skip this chapter]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 8





	1. Explaining (can skip)

Roles  
Demons:  
dream, sapnap, Quackity,  
Tubbo/ he is dreams little brother,  
Skeppy, puffy, a6d 

??????:  
BadBoyHalo, Ranbo, Technoblade.

Angels:  
Karl but his parents are demons  
George, philza, awesamdude, Jack manifold, ant and Wilbur. 

Are angels but the personality is not: Tommy.

BTW most of them are between 15-18 while Tommy and Tubbo and the young ones where 12-13

______

So heres more info: most kids get teach that angels and demons shall never be friends because the 'angels' will portray you.

And if you were an angel it was the other way around  
That the 'demons' would probably kill you.

But as time went on their had been a lot of arguments about this.  
And most demons hated angels and despised them while angels just simply were not allowed to go near the border/portal 

The portal lead you to the border were if you looked down you would be able to see the 'nether' as they called it there.


	2. I have a idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post every week but this is what you get for now

\---heaven--- 

"Uhhhhh I'm so boooorrrrreed." "Well Karl if you can just let me think of something to do" George exclaims. "all your idea sucks dick" Tommy wheezed. "AY LANGUAGE" "Well if I'm so 'trash' at coming up whit a idea for something we can do, why don't you try bitch boy" George flips him off. "Ahhh LANGUAGE you muffin heads" BadBoyHalo yelps. Tommy and George shares a look before giggling and staring at bbh like maniacs . Before bbh can ask what there staring at.. "PUSSY, BITCH, SHIT, FUCK" "AHHH STOP" Tommy falls over in wheezes and everyone is giggling. Then everyone gose silent "omg, BadBoyHalo are you crying?" George rushes over to bbh "OH HOLY SHIT YOUR EAR IS BLEEDING!."  
Tommy asks "you ok?" Karl Steps closer and inspects the bleeding "oi Tommy can you go get one of the adults?" Karl asked while hugging bbh tightly "Roger!" 

philza sees Tommy running towards him. "PHILZA, bbh his- his ear started bleeding" "HUH?" Wilbur exclaimed. "o shit I'm screwed" Tommy thinks to himself ".... tommy, were you swearing again?" Tommy was about to open his mouth, but  
a holy man saves him from his demise. "PHILZA, OI WE NEED HELP" Karl screams. "Wilbur I'll see you later, oi Tommy come on." 

Philza picks Tommy up and flys over to where he can see Karl holding bbh and them talking about something ""is every thing ok?" "Um Tommy and George were swearing and BadBoyHalo's ears started bleeding!" Karl explains "let me see" philza kneels down and inspects the injury. "ok seems like nothing too bad but you might get a infection if we don't rap it up." "mm ok jump on" he picks Bad up "can I come whit you?" Karl and George asks whit there puppy dog eyes "ok hold on" he kneels down so the two other kids can jump up on his back while still holding bad "ok ready?" "Yep" and they took off.

\---hell---

"OH SKEPpy~" sapnap yells while playing hide and seek whit dream, tubbo and Skeppy. "Where are you~" and the next second the two boys are chasing each other on the edge of the lava. "Come back here!!" Sapnap yells "never you nimrod!" Skeppy flips him off whit a funny face on while running.  
Skeppy turns right by the edge of the lava and the next second sapnap has fallen head first into the lava. "haha got you bitch" skeppy laughs at sapnap "haha really funny" sap sighs. Tubbo looks down at sapnap, just to be pushed into the lava by skeppy. "Tubbo!!" Dream yells  
"Oops" Skep giggles "..." Skeppy starts backing off. Sapnap luckily catch tubbo and was now holding Tubbo by the rist while flying  
"Oooh you fucked up" sapnap started laughing before landing behind dream. tubbo brushed him self off, before spoting a red bee flying by "well I'll go play whit the bees, cya sapnap" tubbo ran away. "Well guess its my Q to leave bye" Skeppy started 'running' For his life ".. OH SKEPPY~" now they were back to chasing each other over the lava. 

\---heaven--- 

"Theres no need to apologise" bbh says whit a smile "im really sorry bad" Tommy says "no,no this is nothing new, no need for apologies if it was not even you to begin whit. "badboylo explains "hUh?" Karl looks like he has -5 brain cells "oooh now I remember, wasn't it because your half demon?" "Yep, it was when I transferred here because I did not what so ever have anything in common whit demons, except my demon horns and tail but I still have angel wings." Bad explained "WOW, really?" Tommy was beaming whit wonder "what does the Nether look like?" Tommy asks "mmm don't remember" "ughh" now Tommy was bored again. "Omg I just got the best idea ever!!!" Karl yells "shhhh Karl my ears"  
"O shit, ok. but if you don't remember the place why don't we go see it for our selfs"  
Karl said whit confidence in his voice. "HOLY FUCK yeah, you just earned 100+ iq" Tommy jumped up and down "I'm going to find a demon and be friend them" "NO NO NO WERE NOT, WERE NEVER GOING THERE!" Bbh yells. ".... plz bad" they all say in unison. ".........fine" bbh sighs "ok we'll go there tonight, everyone meet me and bbh outside the portal room, ok?" Karl explains the plan "ok" they all say in unison  
"Bbh let's go, cya later George and toms" they all wave good bye before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo and Karl both has parents that live in the Nether/hell so they live whit philza. 
> 
> Tommy lives whit Wilbur his older brother  
> And George live whit sam/his dad


End file.
